This invention relates to an improved molding apparatus for molding articles such as food material patties from a moldable material such as meat, fish and the like and having improved means for maintaining pressure on the material to produce firmly packed, shaped articles together with means for using the pressure of the material itself as a hydraulic fluid to produce fluid tight seals in the pressure portions of the apparatus.
The invention also relates to an improved ram structure for applying flowing and shaping pressure to the moldable material with the ram having improved seals for its sides which include the bottom so that the pressure of the material itself operating through the seals tends to prevent leaking of material around the ram.